


so i'll hope for a miracle

by stilinscry



Series: fun pack times [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sassy Erica, lil bit of grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack had to find out one way or another, right? Stiles just wished that it had been a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i'll hope for a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> my summaries are improving i think
> 
> carrying on with the pop punk theme, the title is from 'Elevated' by State Champs

“Derek, Derek we need to stop,” Stiles says, trying to wriggle his way out from underneath his boyfriend. “The others are gonna be here soon.”  
  
“Mmm, I’ll hear them if they’re close,” Derek replies, leaving little bite marks from his jaw all the way down to his collarbone.  
  
A small whimper escapes his mouth, but Stiles is still determined to get Derek off of him. He does not want their friends, their pack, to walk in on them fucking on the sofa. Especially as they still don’t know that they were actually dating. It’d been six weeks since the stakeout but everytime Stiles had asked if he could tell anyone, Derek had simply growled out a ‘No’ and then promptly left.  
  
“I still don’t want them to catch us like this.” They were currently lying half naked on the sofa in the middle of Derek’s loft. Both of their tshirts had been thrown across the room and Derek was in the process of unbuttoning Stiles’ jeans.  
  
“I told you, I’ll be able to hear them from ages away,” Derek insists. “Now let me get these off you.” Derek then slides down Stiles’ body, taking his jeans with him. He gets them off of his legs and throws them without looking, inadvertently knocking a lamp off the side table. The noise goes unnoticed though as Derek quickly moves his attention back to his boyfriend.  
  
“Ugh fine, but be quick.”  
  
“Wow, wait to sound enthusiastic,” Derek says. Stiles’ opens his mouth to reply, but before he can get any words out, Derek licks up his length through the cotton of his boxers.  
  
“Oh shit, yep okay this was definitely a better idea than stopping.” Stiles moans loudly, as Derek does it again and he throws his hands down to grab onto Derek’s hair.  
  
Just as Derek tucks his fingers under the waistband of Stiles’ boxers, ready to pull them down, the door crashes open.  
  
“Guys are you okay? I heard a loud crash and rushed up here.” Isaac asks worriedly as he runs into the loft, but as soon as he sees his two friends on the sofa the worry on his face transforms into horror and he runs straight back out. Stiles jumps so hard, that if Derek wasn’t there he would’ve fallen off the sofa.  
  
“You said you would hear anyone coming Derek!” Stiles shouts angrily, pushing the older man off of him. “What the heck man?”  
  
“Well sorry but I was a bit preoccupied with, you know, your dick.” Derek replies, as he sets his clothes straight again.  
  
As soon as Stiles looks vaguely presentable, he jogs out of the loft in search of Isaac. He finds his friend, along with the rest of the gang, stood outside the building all huddled together. They all look up as they hear him approaching but Erica is the first to speak.  
  
“Look at you Stiles, finally getting some ass. I’m proud of you.” She says, walking over to him to slap his butt.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that Isaac, we didn’t mean to give you a little show.” Stiles apologises, trying to catch the others eyes but failing. “That’s actually why we called the pack meeting today.”  
  
“What, so you could let us all know that you were getting some werewolf ass.” Erica crudely asks, earning herself a slap on the arm from Isaac.  
  
“Oh god, Erica just shut up, shut up. You didn’t have to see what I saw.”  
  
“Okay dude, it honestly wasn’t that bad I mean you didn’t even see any dick. You could of caught us in a much worse position.” Stiles offers.  
  
“Please stop trying to traumatise our friends Stiles.” Derek says as he walks up behind Stiles and wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s waist.  
  
The pack erupts in ‘awws’ and ‘how cutes’ and a singular retching sound that comes from Isaac.  
  
“Alright, alright having your approval is great and all but seeing as this meeting has become irrelevant you guys can all fuck off because I would like to continue what I was doing previously.” Stiles says before unceremoniously dragging Derek back into the building and shutting the door behind them.  
  
“Goddammit Stiles, we still need to speak about this!” Scott shouts, but Stiles chooses to ignore him in favour of sticking his hand down Derek’s pants. He feels like he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this far, congratulations for not making me a total failure
> 
> feel free to hit me up at clintbrrton.tumblr.com


End file.
